German 4,218,445 shows a device which comprises an operational part of a motor vehicle, for example an ash tray, a cover for a glove compartment, a drink holder or the like. The device has a frame part fixed in a recess of a motor vehicle and a part, e.g. a flap, an ash tray, or a drink holder, provided thereon. On one of the two parts, preferably on the frame part, there is a viscobrake which comprises a housing part filled with a viscous mass or fluid, a brake element rotatable in the mass or liquid, and a gear connected thereto via a shaft. Holddown fingers are formed on the housing part. The housing part is set in a corresponding recess of the respective parts, preferably the body part, and is held in place by the holddown fingers. On other of the parts, preferably on the flap or on the slidable element, there is a rack or segment gear meshing with the gear so that the meshing parts effect an attenuation of the sliding or pivotal movement. Preferably the pivotal flap or the sliding element is moved against the force of a spring into a closed position and can be latched there so that when released the spring slides or pivots it into the open position. Pivotal handles are also known in motor vehicles which are normally secured on the sun roof of the vehicle. With these pivotal handles there is between the attachment element and the actual handle a spring that urges the handle back into the swung-in position lying against the roof. The handle is manually swung out against the spring force. When the handle is released from the swung-out position, it jumps back under partial unloading of the spring into the rest position, making an annoying banging noise.
In order to reduce this effect it is known to provide such elements with brakes as described above. Such brakes require additional installation space outside the actual handle or the like. The brakes are relatively expensive and bulky.